Lucas McCabe
|tribes = |place = Runner-Up (2/20) |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 1 }} is the Runner-Up from . At the start of Survivor Northeastern: Season 3, Lucas was chosen to be the male-representative. It was later determined that the male and female representatives would be captains for the starting tribes, and each had to pick their tribe right then and there. Lucas was picked by his fellow male castaways pretty easily, as he made it clear from the start that he was vocal and ready to lead. Lucas's tribe, Tigres, consisted of Mila Wawer, Austen Moye, Jonathan Zybert, Austin Shaughnessy, Annika Lambert, Andrew Costenoble, Jacob Sylvestre, Claire Chang, and Kayla Sklar. Following a first round immunity win, Lucas led the celebration, as it was clear Tigres was a strong, tight-knit force to be reckoned with. Following the win, the tribes went to Qdoba. At Qdoba, a five person alliance within Tigres was formed, which consisted of McCabe, Zybert, Shaughnessy, Sklar and Lambert. Following their strong day one showing, Lucas and his tribe went on to win the next three tribal immunity challenges. At this point, Tigres outnumbered the opposing tribe, New Amsterdam, 10-6. During this time, McCabe was playing the game quite hard despite not needing to attend a tribal council. McCabe made sure to stay close with everyone on his tribe, pushing the importance of tribal unity. McCabe and fellow Qdoba Crew members Zybert and Shaughnessy were part of an alliance within the alliance. McCabe also was close to outsiders on his tribe, mainly Chang and Moye. However, McCabe's closest ally, the person with whom he would share any and all information, was Lambert. After receiving an idol clue from their ally Shaughnessy, Lambert and McCabe searched the entire campus. Just as they were about to give up, McCabe reached into a pipe and found the hidden immunity idol. This only strengthened the bond between McCabe and Lambert, and they both treated the idol as shared. In other words, whoever needed the idol the most would get it. After four rounds in the game and although he was a vocal leader, McCabe was in an incredible strategic position. In round five, the tribes swapped, and McCabe landed on new Tigres with many of his former allies. This tribe consisted of six original Tigres, Shaughnessy, Sklar, Moye, Chang, and Wawer and two original New Amsterdam, Josh Spicer and Josh Swain. Because of the sense of tribal unity, which was encouraged by McCabe, it was almost a foregone conclusion that the two Josh's would be the first two boots from this new tribe. That round, both tribes competed for individual immunity, and with the help of some tribe members, Lucas won. As a reward, he would be allowed to take one tribe member of his to witness the other tribe's tribal council. He chose Kayla. That round, his tribe voted out Josh Swain, despite a plea from him to eliminate Moye instead. On the other tribe, the first original Tigres member to be booted was, as Costenoble was eliminated from the game. The following round, Tigres won immunity, and McCabe continued to strengthen relationships with his allies. After an immunity loss the next round, Spicer was voted out unanimously. The following round, Tigres won immunity again. During the entire pre-merge, Lucas only had to attend tribal council twice, and one time he was immune. Going into the eleven person merge, there were only two original New Amsterdam members, and the rest of the tribe consisted of original Tigres members. Notably, of these members, the entire five-person Qdoba crew was still remaining. Despite not having talked much to Zybert and Lambert post-swap, it was clear that the five-person alliance was still prevalent at the merge. In the first merge challenge of the season, McCabe emerged victorious. After having consulted with his alliance, he realized that the only threat to them making the final five was Chang. Chang had been talking with every member of the Qdoba crew both individually and in groups. She also insisted on not going after the two New Amsterdam members, Sasha Sanon and Kim Markevitch, and instead going after Moye that round due to his physical prowess. This worried the Qdoba crew alliance, and they decided to rally votes to blindside Chang that round. Also during this round, it was made known to the players that a merge idol was in play. Lambert and McCabe were determined to find it, despite not having a clue to its whereabouts. At four o'clock one cold winter morning, McCabe reached under a bench and to their delight, found a hidden immunity idol. The duo of McCabe and Lambert now possessed two immunity idols, as well as being in charge of the majority alliance in the game. The following five rounds were a straight picking off by the Qdoba Crew. The powerful fivesome was playing at a level higher than everyone else remaining in the game, and they were able to construct vote outs of Sylvestre, Markevitch, Moye, Wawer, and Sanon, respectively. During this time, there were relationships within the five person alliance that continued to blossom, however it was unknown what would happen when they would be the only ones remaining in the game. During this time, McCabe picked up another individual immunity win, bringing his total to three for the season. At final five, it was clear that most members of the alliance viewed Lambert as the biggest threat to beat them in the end, and for good reason. McCabe won that challenge, making him the record holder for most individual immunity wins in one season, and in so doing, realized that his idol no longer had any power. Lambert, on the other hand, was planning on playing hers that round, given that it would expire after final five. The gampelay this round was ramped up, at it was unclear who would be the target. Given that McCabe and Lambert were both safe however, they realized they had the power to decide who would be sent home. At tribal council, Annika received two votes and Sklar, Shaughnessy, and Zybert each received one, as planned. Because Annika played her hidden immunity idol (which was a surprise to everyone but McCabe), a re-vote was in order, with only Lambert and McCabe voting. The duo had discussed what to do in the event this scenario arose. They split votes between Sklar and Shaughnessy, which forced an open forum to occur. In this, the two agreed to disagree, and their true target, Zybert, was eliminated. The following round, in the final immunity challenge of the season, McCabe was unable to win, as Sklar was the one who guaranteed her spot in the finale. Having talked to Sklar and Shaughnessy, McCabe realized they wanted Lambert gone. Despite being a physical and social threat the entire game, McCabe actually found himself in the middle of this final vote. On one hand he could vote for Lambert, and on the other he could vote with Lambert to force a challenge. The former option would require him to betray his closest ally and the latter would allow her a chance to make the finals with him, which he knew might be tough to emerge victorious from. Ultimately, McCabe decided to vote with the majority, and Annika was voted out and became the final member of the eight person jury. The final three was comprised of McCabe, Sklar, and Shaughnessy. After being blindsided, Lambert was enraged that McCabe betrayed her. For revenge, she decided to point out the flaws in McCabe's game to the jury while praising Shaughnessy's moves. At final tribal council, Lucas did a decent job at explaining why he deserved the title of Sole Survivor, however many felt he needed to be more aggressive. This critique was evidenced when he hesitantly showed his unused hidden immunity idol to the jury. As a result, McCabe received two votes to become Sole Survivor, and watched on as Austin Shaughnessy was given the crown. Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 Voting History Trivia *Lucas holds the record for most individual immunities won in one season (4). He is also tied with Alex Sharp for most individual immunity wins all-time.